


This could be paradise

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Postbellum [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Naboo - Freeform, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Negotiations, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Politics, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “We have an update on Nubian negotiations,” Mon said.  “The Queen is pulling out of peace treaty talks unless her demand is met.”Leia bit back an unladylike growl of frustration.  It was taking longer than anticipated to secure peace treaties for core and mid-rim planets.  Since they had the most pertinent supplies, outer rim planets — except for a select few — were tabled for the foreseeable future.  To the New New Republic’s surprise, Naboo was proving to be a royal pain to secure a treaty with.And Leia knew a thing or two, Han would argue, about being a royal pain.





	This could be paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This part was heavily inspired by the “How the Other Half Lives” series.
> 
> The title was taken from the song “Paradise” by Coldplay.

Leia was awakened by Mon’s holocall an hour too early.

The chimes resounded in the Falcon, Han groaning in bed beside her. He tossed his arm around her and murmured into her pillow, “tell Mon to get a clock.”

Leia rolled her eyes and reached for the comm, switching it on. “What?!” She sighed.

“Excuse me?” Mon said in a clipped tone.

Leia narrowed her eyes, even though Mon couldn’t see. “We’re the same ranking. I can talk to you however I want.”

“Yeah,” Han whispered, curling into her, “that’s my girl.”

Leia swatted at him to be quiet.

“We have an update on Nubian negotiations,” Mon said. “The Queen is pulling out of peace treaty talks unless her demand is met.”

Leia bit back an unladylike growl of frustration. It was taking longer than anticipated to secure peace treaties for core and mid-rim planets. Since they had the most pertinent supplies, outer rim planets — except for a select few — were tabled for the foreseeable future. To the New New Republic’s surprise, Naboo was proving to be a royal pain to secure a treaty with.

And Leia knew a thing or two, Han would argue, about being a royal pain.

It was unknown as to why Naboo was being so difficult. They may have been the Emperor’s home planet, but they were far from aligned with the Empire’s vision. They were more democratic than most planets that already signed treaties. Leia didn’t understand why the pieces weren’t falling into place.

It must be something with the Queen.

“Which is?” Leia prompted.

“An audience with you,” Mon said, emphasizing the final word. “Do you know why that could be?”

Leia pursed her lips. After the Empire fell, Luke had spent a few weeks tracking down information about their birth parents. He discovered on Tatooine that Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, was a slave boy freed by a Jedi. Luke tried to search for information on their mother, but only learned her name.

Padmé Naberrie Amidala, former Queen and Senator representing Naboo.

Luke and Leia hadn’t told a soul about their inquiries into their birth parents. Not even Han or Ezra knew.

It was time to tell everyone. 

As to how the Queen knew, Leia could only guess.

Leia sat up on the pillow and said in a measured tone, “my birth mother was Nubian.” Han’s eyes shot open at that, balancing on an elbow as he looked over at her. “And she was an important Nubian at that. Do you know how the Queen could know that when I only found out recently?”

Mon was silent for a beat, Han’s gaze looking at her face in confusion. Leia averted her eyes to the comm, unsure what his reaction meant.

Mon replied, “if your mother was an important Nubian, then the records could be accessed somewhere. Even if it was well hidden, if the Queen has the tech, she can figure it out.”

That disturbed Leia. It took Luke and Leia several days to access their birth records, since they were born on a space station that flew under the radar. Luke was mostly preoccupied with the fact that he was a few minutes older than Leia, and he rejoiced so intensely that a week passed before he stopped rubbing it in her face.

Leia was incredibly worried. The opportunity to go to Naboo was one Luke wouldn’t pass up. But something inside Leia was telling her to remain cautious. Queen Soruna was a long-standing ruler because she played the Emperor’s game. Leia could not determine her current political position.

Leia said, “Luke will want to come with me.”

“I counted on it,” Mon said. “I’ll brief you on the situation in one hour.”

Leia shut off the comm, looking over at an awestruck Han. “What?” She asked flatly.

“I didn’t realize it before,” Han murmured. “You do look Nubian.”

Leia chose not to ask how he knew that. “Sorry that I didn’t tell you,” she offered. “It’s just that Luke-”

“He’s too curious,” Han said, sitting up on the bed. His hair flopped the wrong way, and he ran a hand through it. “I get it. Do you want me to come?”

“I don’t know,” Leia said, setting down the comm and dangling her legs over the edge of the bed. “It’s not like you’ll have anything interesting to do.”

“Hey,” she could sense Han’s grin, “that sounds almost like a vacation. I’m in.”

Leia rolled her eyes, rising to her feet. Her light blue nightgown cascaded down her legs as breezily as water in a stream. As she gathered an army of hair ties at the vanity, she said, “I’m not sure Mon will like that very much.”

“So?” Han shrugged. “You’re a General too. She can’t say anything against it if, say, I assign myself as your pilot.” He leaned forward on the bed, not making to leave it yet. “And you’re forgetting something else important.”

Leia finished securing a thick braid. “What?”

“Do you really think,” Han said, “Ezra is going to let you take Luke away from him?”

“Oh,” Leia sighed, “karabast, you’re right.”

“And if Ezra’s coming,” Han declared, “I’m also coming. It would make me look like a bad boyfriend if I didn’t.”

Leia snorted, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards. “You can’t beat Ezra for the best boyfriend award, no matter how hard you try. Sorry.”

“Don’t I know it.”

————

The raised scar on Luke’s abdomen finally whitened. It had been weeks since his X-wing crashed and he received stitches. Luke was getting worried the wound would never heal.

He was so disgusted by it until recently that Luke looked away whenever his gaze naturally fell towards it. He would wear two shirts for fear of someone remarking on the scar, even though it was irrational.

It took until last night for Luke to let his guard down around Ezra again. Luke allowed kisses, but he didn’t allow Ezra to touch him further, or remove his shirt. Ezra was uncharacteristically patient about it, and Luke supposed it was Kanan who advised him on the matter. Kanan was endlessly patient with Hera, so Ezra learned to do the same for him. 

Luke had stepped out of the fresher the previous day and realized his scar was finally healing. A white gash was far better than an ugly red one, and he was grateful for the small miracle.

He sensed Ezra enter their shared room, and Luke felt a surge of courage. He slid open the fresher door with a towel around his waist. He leaned against the doorframe and didn’t look at Ezra as he asked, “can you grab my head towel? I forgot it.”

No, he didn’t. 

Ezra was suddenly incredibly close to him, blinking up at him incredulously. Luke’s spare head towel hung haphazardly in his hand, nearly falling away from his fingers. Ezra looked at him like he was an idol, priceless and unworthy of prying eyes. Ezra’s blush began to spread across his face in an afterthought, his lips slightly parted as his eyes flickered up and down Luke’s torso.

Neither man was particularly shy when it came to their bodies, but Luke felt his cheeks burn.

Ezra smiled wryly, a glint in his eyes prevalent as he tilted his head up. His voice was warm and sweet. “Hello there. I’ve missed you.”

Luke grasped the hand towel, watching it slip from Ezra’s fingers. He lifted his arms and rubbed wetness away from his ears, scrubbing at his hair with the towel. His hair was dyed brown as his bangs fell in uneven waves across his forehead. Although Luke was focusing on drying his hair, he knew Ezra’s gaze hadn’t torn away from his chest. 

He said absently, “my scar is finally healing.”

Ezra blinked down at it, and Luke tossed away the head towel. Ezra hummed, a half-frown marring his face. “It’s not as bad as my collection.”

“You mean,” Luke boldly cupped Ezra’s cheek, his dark blue eyes flickering up to meet salient blue, “these?” His thumb brushed across Ezra’s dual cheekbone scars, which were a darker brown against his olive skin.

Ezra shut his eyes on instinct, leaning into the touch as his Force signature nudged Luke’s. He stared at Ezra’s eyelashes, dark and unnaturally feathery against his cheeks. 

“I meant my other scars,” Ezra murmured, “the ones underneath.”

Luke hummed in understanding, then decided to smirk. He brushed the hem of Ezra’s white shirt, the pads of his fingers tickling his lower stomach. “Under here?”

Ezra exhaled a little laugh, biting his bottom lip to keep from smiling. When his eyes opened again, his pupils were a tad bigger. He looked far too pleased as he breathed, “Luke Skywalker,” their noses brushed, and Luke’s eyes fluttered closed, “you vex me, and I love every second of it.”

That lead to one of their most pleasurable nights together, which Luke sensed the moment he awoke would be ruined. Leia was across the base, but he sensed her storm from miles away. She wasn’t happy at all.

In fact, she was conflicted.

Luke sighed deeply into his pillow, wishing he could sink into the bed and lie there with Ezra forever.

He opened his eyes, his gaze catching on Ezra’s green kyber crystal necklace, the only thing he wore, his lower half covered by the sheets. Ezra had the ability to sleep through almost anything, and anywhere. But when Luke was concerned, Ezra woke up immediately, which was happening now.

Luke sighed again. When would he get one day of alone time with Ezra? When could they rest easy? When could they stop worrying about this or that problem?

Ezra turned on his side, his attention entirely on Luke with such readiness that Luke’s breath hitched. Ezra spared a beat to kiss two of his fingers and press it to Luke’s abdomen scar.

Luke sensed Leia heading in his direction, and Luke’s smile died before it formed.

“Do you sense her?” Luke mumbled, staring downwards with a frown.

He heard Ezra nod against his pillow, the cover crinkling. “What’s going on?”

Luke huffed. “It can’t be anything good.”

Before he could roll away and hunt for clothes, Ezra’s arm came to trap him. His body followed, shifting under the sheets until they molded together. Luke was caught, and he didn’t mind as Ezra held himself up by his elbows and peered down at him. 

A hand came to cup Luke’s cheek, and Ezra’s eyes met his.

“I had an amazing time with you last night,” Ezra whispered, his breath catching at strange instances, hinting at his genuine words and the adoring pedestal with which he held Luke on. Ezra’s gaze flickered to Luke’s lips, down to his torso, and back up to his eyes. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed. “D’you know that?”

Luke felt Ezra’s thumb dash across the side of his mouth, and he sent him a dimpled half-smile. “I think you’re spending too much time getting love advice.”

Ezra snorted, raising himself a little on his elbows. “Why do you gotta always ruin everything? I was trying to have a moment with you!”

Luke sensed a swirl of overflowing emotions a few hallways away, and knew their time was running out.

Luke propped himself up, Ezra’s bottom lip catching between his teeth. Luke chuckled, and Ezra made an indecent noise. Ezra sank into the kiss, both of them falling fully back on the bed. Ezra gladly kept pace, Luke only turning his cheek when her Force signature became too strong.

Ezra’s lips caught Luke’s jaw, and Luke sighed sadly. “We need to get dressed, Ez.”

Ezra moaned and, with another peck to Luke’s cheek, rolled away from Luke and got to his feet.

Luke swallowed thickly at Ezra’s backside as he slipped on boxers, and almost wanted to pull him back down, giving Ezra whatever he wanted, so long as it remained between the sheets.

Luke clenched his jaw, using his minimal willpower to leave the bed and search for clothes. He saw Ezra pull a tan shirt over his head to match brown pants. Luke slipped on army green pants and a soft green shirt, running a hand through his hair, which hadn’t properly dried and hung in waves.

Ezra whistled, and Luke fought back a blush. 

He turned around and shot him with “stop that!”

Ezra winked, and there was an alert at their door.

Luke tensed immediately, diving into the Force. His sister was a barely-contained tornado on a good day, but this was another level. Her Force signature practically screamed at him, and Luke sighed.

He keyed open the door, and Leia stepped in uninvited. Unaware of the state of disarray in the room, Leia spun on her heels and saw only Luke.

“The Queen knows,” Leia said.

Luke blinked, and it took him a moment to understand.

When he did, he found himself lowering onto the loveseat in the middle of his room, completely numb.

Luke and Leia had promised they would keep their birth parents investigation private. Since Luke had already discovered some details on their father, the lack of information on their mother, a prominent politician, raised serious red flags. It only wetted Luke’s unquenchable thirst for information, his curiosity overriding his logic. 

Luke read something in his sister’s mind, something she was willing to send to him. It nearly rendered him dizzy at the influx of information.

They would get to go to Naboo, to know more about their mother, but at what cost?

Queen Soruna, he heard from Leia, was a wild card. Her political stance varied so much that peace treaty talks were impossible to navigate. She managed to discover Leia was Nubian, and would only negotiate if they talked.

The situation was a minefield, one Luke didn’t envy Leia for having to decipher. 

“Shit,” Luke said unceremoniously, finally looking up at Leia.

“Um,” Ezra held up a hand, “I don’t have a Force twin to read my mind. Can you explain, please?”

Luke looked at Ezra uncertainly. “Before we met, Leia and I were trying to figure out information on our birth parents. I found out more about our father, but our mother is almost nonexistent in Imperial records.”

“We only know her name, that she’s from Naboo,” Leia said, “and that she was once an important political figure.”

“Since we have no right to Naboo,” Luke said, “we decided to keep it a secret.”

“But Queen Soruna, the current Queen of Naboo,” Leia said, “found out that I’m Nubian. She refuses to enter peace treaty negotiations until I talk to her.”

“And this is a problem,” Ezra furrowed his brows, “how?”

“Queen Soruna is a shady figure,” Leia replied. “You never know what she’ll do. It’s dangerous to go down there alone,” Leia glanced at Luke, “so you’re coming.”

“Good,” Luke said. “I was going to offer.”

“Um,” Ezra held up his hand again, “that means I’m coming too.”

“I figured,” Leia said with a knowing smile. She blinked suddenly, as if seeing her surroundings for the first time. She stared at the rumpled bed for a beat, then snickered.

Luke narrowed his eyes. “Don’t,” he said seriously, “don’t even-”

Leia threw her head back and laughed, clutching her stomach. As a joke, she saluted him as her laughs fell into giggles.

Luke threw a couch pillow at her.

Leia only laughed harder, saying, “we leave tonight, sex pot.” She saluted again, and left before Luke could throw another pillow.

Luke’s face fell into his hands, feeling utterly mortified. He heard Ezra chuckle, and looked up at him bemusedly.

Ezra smiled wryly. “Lighten up. It was funny.”

Luke shot him a dark look, but once Ezra didn’t back down, Luke shook his head and snorted.

————

Hera hugged Ezra a little too long.

Ezra squirmed away after a moment. “Okay, that’s enough.”

Hera pinched his cheek, and Sabine laughed. “We only just got you back,” she said, “and now you’re going away for a few days.”

Ezra huffed, beating down the guilt that Hera and Zeb were trying to make him feel. “It’s been weeks since you’ve been back. Not like you got here yesterday or anything.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Kanan said, extricating Ezra from Hera and clapping his shoulders. “You’re a perfectly capable Jedi.”

“Only because you couldn’t come up with any more tests,” Ezra teased.

“That’s a good point, y’know,” Sabine said, patting Ezra on the back.

Ezra rolled his eyes, and Zeb said, “be careful. I can’t come save you, alright?”

“Okay,” Ezra said, knowing how important the validation was to the Ghost crew. “I won’t mess up.”

“That’s why you have Luke,” Sabine pointed out, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Ezra snorted. Before he could retort, the Force yanked on him like a kite string.

Ezra turned towards the Falcon, which was finishing up preparations, and saw Luke step onto the lowered platform. He wore brown pants similar to Ezra’s own, secured by a loose utility belt. His shirt was regulation orange, a yellow bomber jacket over it. His brown combat boots clanged against the steel platform as he ascended with two bags, the Falcon lights hitting his golden hair at just the right angle, giving him a halo and making his skin tone a shade tanner. A step before Luke disappeared into the Falcon, he laughed at something Han said inside. His sky blue eyes turned back, sensing Leia ascend the ramp paces behind him.

The Ghost crew started laughing at Ezra, and he scowled at them. “Why are you interrupting my staring session?”

Sabine choked on air, Zeb patting her back as she coughed on a laugh.

Kanan looked at Hera, then asked Ezra amusedly, “were Hera and I really that bad?”

“Yes,” they said in unison.

They heard Chewbacca yowl towards them, waving a hand.

Ezra shouldered his bag and said, “see you in a couple days.”

————

While Luke and Leia laid out plans, Han and Ezra sat in the cockpit. As Chewbacca corralled Artoo and Threepio to switch to sleep mode, Ezra filled the copilot’s chair.

Han wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but Chewie needed his rest. He was their muscle, should something go wrong.

The Falcon was on a night cycle, but Han knew he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

Ezra held his knees against his chest. His chin rested on his knees as he stared out of the cockpit. The stars in space were shining particularly bright, indicating that they were nearing mid-rim territory.

Han leaned back in his chair, switching to autopilot as he watched an asteroid whiz past them.

“Did you know about the Naboo thing?” Ezra asked quietly.

Han blinked over at him. “No. Why?”

“I didn’t either,” Ezra said. “I was just wondering if you had.”

“Nope.”

There was a beat, then Ezra said, “I thought that, since you’ve known them for years, they would have told you.”

“It’s personal,” Han said. “Leia tells me far from everything. I don’t tell her much about my past either. In times such as these, it’s important to move on.”

Ezra pursed his lips, and watched the Falcon pass a star. “You can’t move forward if you don’t know your past. That’s why this trip is so important to them.”

Han’s eyes widened in realization, and he swore he was looking at an entirely different Ezra.

The same thing happened to Han when he looked at Luke and Leia, sometimes. They would say or do something strange, and it made them look much older. 

Wise, old souls. That’s what Jedi were, no matter how young they seemed.

Ezra continued, his words filling up the empty space, “my parents were imprisoned by the Empire when I was seven years old. I lived on the streets, not knowing what happened to them. I found out when I was fifteen that they were alive until they were executed for escaping. They were freedom fighters, so I liberated Lothal with my words and my actions for them. If I had lived to this day not knowing my parents’ fates, I would be a terrible person. Understanding the past is vital to truly move forward.”

Han stared numbly at the stars, and said, “Ezra, you freak me out sometimes.”

Ezra grinned wryly. “Luke is even more vexing.”

“Uh,” Han gaped, “I didn’t need to hear that.” He pulled on his ear, as if wanting to rewind and erase the words from absorbing into his mind.

Ezra raised an amused eyebrow, and the cockpit fell into another silence.

————

“Let’s review this,” Leia said, “before we land.”

It was early the next morning, and the twins sat at the Falcon booth. They spent several hours the night before hashing out possibilities and conflict resolutions. They passed out almost immediately from exhaustion, then rose around dawn to dress and discuss.

Luke sat across from Leia, and said, “my role is to be by your side as a guard. I won’t use my lightsaber unless the remnants of the Empire decide to show up and open fire. I fixed my old blaster to play the part. We’ll have our shields up at all times, should any Force sensitives live in the palace.”

“And I’m prepared for any possible outcome during this talk,” Leia said. “Though I’ll need you to remind me of talking points in the event peace treaty negotiations resume.”

Luke half-smiled. “Isn’t it nice to have a twin who can read minds?”

“Once I got past the weirdness,” Leia replied, “it honestly is helpful. It gives us advantages that even Queen Soruna couldn’t have foreseen.”

“We also don’t identify ourselves as brother and sister,” Luke recalled. “They may know about you because you look Nubian, but they don’t know about me.”

“Standard protocol for these talks,” Leia reviewed, “is that we land, get settled into the palace, and prepare for the talk. We get dressed in formal clothes and grant the Queen her audience during dinner. That will determine how long we stay here, but we’re prepared for several days should the need for negotiations arise.”

Leia took a deep exhale, her swirl of emotions like a heavy wind cycloning around her Force signature.

Luke grimaced. “No wonder you brought me here.”

Leia snorted. “I can control myself. It’s just...it’s hard. No matter how much my adoptive parents tried, I couldn’t control my emotions.” Her face downturned, something shadowing her eyes.

Luke thought of their father, and swallowed thickly. If Luke — most likely — looked like their father, and Leia acted like their father, what traits did they get from their mother?

“In any free time we receive,” Luke continued, “I’ll find out more about our mother. I’ll poke around the palace as much as I’m able.”

“She was a Queen,” Leia said numbly, “so it shouldn’t be as difficult to find something out.”

Luke tipped his head in agreement. “Now, do you think Han and Ezra will be okay with being hidden?”

Leia shrugged in consideration. “As my pilots, Han and Chewie should be able to go around relatively unquestioned. They’ll have a freedom none of the rest of us have. As for Ezra, I’m not sure.”

“Me neither,” Luke admitted. “He won’t like you monopolizing my time and being confined.” He sighed. “I’m not looking forward to that discussion.”

“Give him Artoo?” Leia suggested hesitantly. “That solves the loneliness problem.”

“Eh,” Luke said, “you can’t control Artoo.”

“Good point,” Leia said. “Have fun with that discussion.”

“What discussion?”

A stream of trickling water in the Force indicated Ezra’s arrival, while looking towards the hallway indicated Han’s. Luke sighed, his forehead touching the booth table.

Leia said, “Han, they need to talk.”

Han folded his arms, not looking too happy at the unspoken order, but followed Leia into the cockpit.

Luke heard Ezra lower himself in the semicircular booth. Ezra’s hand rubbed Luke’s upper back, and moved into his blonde hair, fingers brushing through waves. Luke shivered, and felt guilty.

“You want me to make myself scarce,” Ezra murmured. “Is that it?”

Luke raised his head, staring at the place Leia was sitting. “I feel horrible that I have to even ask.”

Ezra carded his fingers through Luke’s fluffy hair. Luke felt weak and pitiful as he leaned into the touch.

“It’s okay,” Ezra said soothingly. “I can sense the stress rolling off of you. Leia too. The last thing you both need is trouble.”

Ezra’s fingers left Luke’s bangs with a ruffle, and he kissed Luke’s temple.

“I’ll be a good boy for you,” Ezra promised. 

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His head tilted to the side, Ezra’s nose brushing his cheek. Ezra’s forehead met Luke’s temple, and Ezra’s lips touched his jaw.

Ezra breathed, “I expect a reward for my cooperation. Okay?”

Luke couldn’t help but shake a little with soft chuckles. Ezra hummed, biting back a smile.

Luke opened his eyes, and whispered, “okay, Ez.”

Ezra’s eyes widened as he pulled back in shock. It wasn’t often that Luke met his demands.

Luke winked.

————

As the Falcon docked, and the ramp began to lower, Leia tilted her head towards Luke, rising to tiptoes.

“What did you promise Ezra to cooperate?” She whispered.

Luke smirked at her.

Leia smirked back, her lips pulling back into a grin. “Okay, boy. Okay.”

The ramp lowered enough to catch a group of Nubian officials waiting for them, and the twins erased smiles from their faces.

————

The merry group of five people and two droids were sent to a hallway of rooms on the left wing of the palace. The entire area had been cleared for them, and the Queen, through a proxy, opened up any services they required.

Luke and Leia spent the afternoon in a proffered sitting room going over talking points. Chewie took Threepio and Artoo to get an oil bath in the interim. Han and Ezra got their suitcases unpacked and everything settled in two bedrooms.

After Luke swept the room for bugs and found none, he said, “maybe the Queen isn’t as pro-Empire as we thought.”

Leia shook her head. “Don’t think like that. Not yet. We have to assume anything is possible.”

Luke dropped onto the couch. “You think she’s trusting us only to betray us?”

Leia shrugged, curling on a lounge chair. “We’ve seen it all, Luke. Would that surprise you?”

“I just think,” Luke said carefully, “there’s more to this than meets the eye.”

Leia narrowed her eyes, studying her brother. She threw a loose curtain of hair over her shoulder and asked, “is the Force telling you that, or is it wishful thinking?”

Luke thought, perching his elbow on the back of the couch. His hand laid against his cheek, and he glanced at the floral cushions.

“The Force is strong here,” Luke observed. “If something is amiss, I don’t sense it. At least not yet.”

“Doesn’t that automatically mean,” Leia asked suspiciously, “something’s wrong?”

Luke sighed. “That could be true.”

They left it at that, knowing eventually they would go around in circles. They didn’t have the time for that. They went over talking points, and it was an hour before dinner when they broke away to dress.

————

Leia hummed away her nerves as she stood in front of the fresher mirror, braiding her drying hair. It hung in a curtain over her left shoulder, and she created a braid out of two separate sections. It would hang like a rope down to the small of her back until she secured it around her head in a coil, symbolizing a crown that she no longer had.

It was still best to remind the Queen of her own royal status, whether a false princess or a true queen’s daughter.

Leia absentmindedly wondered how Luke felt about being from a royal bloodline. He grew up thinking he was nothing but a particle of sand, a farmer destined to remain on Tatooine. To learn about his parentage and destiny changed Luke greatly. Knowing that he was a queen’s son would certainly result in another evolution as far as Luke’s character goes.

But Luke was too focused on supporting Leia that he must not have started on his own introspection.

The fresher door slid open, Leia gathering the towel under her arms to cover up to her collarbone.

Han poked his head through the door, then said sheepishly, “uh, never mind.”

As his face burned, Leia said, “it’s fine. You’ve already seen everything.”

Han’s blush bloomed into a soft shade of pink, complimenting his skin tone. He had changed out of his vest and into a plain black shirt. He leaned on the doorframe, not making to step forward. “I wanted to check on you. Nervous?”

Leia slipped past her usual platitudes. “A little,” she admitted, finishing the long braid that reached her stomach.

“At least you’re ready for anything, right?”

Leia began to coil the braid around her like a headband. Several pins were near the sink, and she counted them in her mind. 

“Almost anything,” she corrected. “It’s a statistical impossibility to predict every outcome.”

“Even with Jedi?” Han asked, a half-smile giving him a dimpled cheek.

“Even with Jedi,” Leia said, sticking pins into the braid, forming a crown.

There was a silence, and something passed between them.

Leia finished her hair, and turned towards him. “Try not to cause any trouble while I’m gone.”

Han smirked. “I’ll try my best.”

Leia went to the doorway, her head tipping up at him. She rose to her tiptoes and kissed Han’s cheek. “Don’t wait up for me if it runs late.”

Han slipped to the side, allowing her space to leave the fresher. “Okay, princess. I’ll wrangle up the kids while you pick a dress.”

Leia rolled her eyes at the nickname, hating herself a little for finding it endearing. Han left the bedroom and allowed her privacy.

————

Luke’s head shot towards the door as he soaked in the bathtub. “I thought I said no-”

He stopped himself when he felt Ezra’s Force signature caress his cheek, indicating his arrival. The doorway revealed him leaning against the frame, brows climbing high in shock.

Ezra whistled, fanning his face, a blush creeping up his neck. “Damn, Luke.” His grin was impossibly bright as his eyes settled on the bubbly waterline. “Wasn’t expecting this, honestly.”

Luke beat down an embarrassed blush of his own. He observed the bubbles pressed against his chest, murky water covering everything except his feet at the edge of the tub. He had just dunked his head underwater, his blonde hair feathering out droplets of water. They trailed down his ears and cheeks, and Luke brushed one away on his chin.

“Expect everything,” Luke said, balancing his elbow on the edge and pressing his flesh hand on his cheek, “Ezra Bridger.”

Ezra crossed the room and pressed his back against the opposite wall, near Luke’s feet in the tub. He laid out his own legs, his head tilted to the side, observing Luke without a hint of ill intentions. Just plain old affection, playing across Ezra’s gaze with a gentleness Luke would never understand.

Luke always thought he wasn’t special. It was something he told himself, that he was a farm boy and that’s what he would always be. No amount of changes would destroy his core beliefs, and how he felt about himself.

Everything Luke had shown Ezra, everything bad Luke revealed about himself, were inconsequential to Ezra. He didn’t care that Luke was the son of a Dark Lord. He only cared about who Luke was as a person, and the realization bowled him over months ago.

It was great to have someone in his corner that understood. Ezra had once used the Dark Side for good, and Luke didn’t judge him.

Luke had never loved anyone else more.

“Artoo and Threepio are back from their little spa trip,” Ezra said. “I’ve never seen Artoo so happy without being sardonic.”

Luke snorted. “I know what you mean.” He gathered sections of hair in his hands and squeezed out excess water. “You didn’t come in here to talk about that, though.”

Ezra raised an eyebrow. “I forget how strong you are in the Force, sometimes. Your looks are deceiving.”

Luke batted his eyelashes. “Does that mean I’m doing a good job seducing you?”

Ezra hummed, leaning forward, elbows balancing on raised knees. “You’re trying to distract me.”

“Am I now?” 

Ezra huffed out a laugh, smiling slyly. “I’m worried for you,” he said, his voice soft and his gaze betraying his positive front, “that’s all.”

“If you’re already worried,” Luke untangled a knot in his bangs, “things aren’t looking good for me.”

“Sorry,” Ezra grimaced, “it’s just...Naboo is too perfect. Y’know?”

“Leia expressed the same thing,” Luke revealed, “but I have hope.”

“Hope for what?”

Luke had been poking around the Force the past hour, and he believed a shadow was hiding on the planet. If Leia’s tip hadn’t got him thinking, Luke could only guess what they would endure in the near future.

“That we’ll get past the shadow,” Luke said ominously.

As he grabbed a head towel, Ezra shifted towards him, the tub a barrier between their bodies. Luke scrubbed his hair for a few beats, his eyes widening at Ezra’s closeness.

Their eyes met.

Ezra breathed, “what do you see that I don’t?”

“It’s like you and Leia said,” Luke said calmly. “Something sinister is hiding here. We won’t know until it reveals itself.”

Ezra raked his gaze over Luke’s concernedly. “I’m glad we brought three lightsabers.”

Luke nodded, and as he moved to throw the head towel, Ezra grasped his hands. The towel hung between them awkwardly, but Luke didn’t make to pull away.

“Luke,” Ezra whispered, “don’t go alone.”

“I won’t be alone,” Luke murmured. “I’ll have my sister.”

“You know this is dangerous,” Ezra said. “I don’t like this, okay?”

“Ez,” Luke breathed, “I got by without you for years. If you’re really worried, you can keep a watchful eye. Just don’t draw attention to yourself.”

Ezra swallowed thickly, and nodded. “I know you can take care of yourself. But I’ll be nearby.”

“Now leave me alone,” Luke said with a teasing bite. “I need to get dressed.”

“Yes, sir,” Ezra said, kissing Luke’s forehead before rising to his feet.

————

Han broke the silence as Ezra leaned next to him against the wall. “Do they really need to make an entrance?”

Ezra snorted out a laugh, glancing up at the winding staircase. “It’s fun. Can’t blame them.”

“They’re too dramatic together,” Han criticized lightheartedly.

Chewbacca yowled in affirmation across the hall.

Ezra hummed considerately. “They’ve been stressed. I’ve give ‘em this one.”

A figure appeared on the upper banister, and Ezra’s heart stopped.

He watched Luke descend the staircase with a lightness in his step and a softness in his gaze. It was as if he had no worries or cares, but Ezra knew better.

Ezra thought he was dreaming, and it took a long time for his eyes to catch up with his mind.

Luke’s dress clothes were simple. Black slacks, which Leia must have gotten tailored to his legs. White silk shirt, unbuttoned at the collar and cascading across his torso like water. Black suit jacket, cast over his shoulders for modesty’s sake.

Ezra realized too late that he hadn’t blinked as Luke neared him, and his mouth fell open. His mind had gone completely blank, and he didn’t trust himself to formulate words. The Force created a melody around Luke, and he seemed to glow in the moonlight streaks through the windows. 

It was Ezra that was meant to embody the moon, in honor of Lothal, but Luke temporarily conquered the domain. His skin, which normally shone like the sun, was now as luminescent as the rising moon. 

Luke’s eyes, dyed by the gray-blue light, came to meet his. “Hey,” he said, a dimpled smile making Ezra lose his breath.

Ezra closed his mouth, and realized it was completely dry.

He heard Han and Chewbacca laugh beside him, and Han said to Luke, “the Ghost crew won’t believe we got Ezra to shut up, huh?”

Luke smiled wryly. “Should have brought a holo to record it.”

Ezra’s hand suddenly grasped the lapel of Luke’s suit jacket, and pulled him in for a soft kiss. If he couldn’t speak, at least he could express himself in other ways.

Artoo cursing in loud binary spurred Luke to lean away, and Ezra blinked over at him dazedly.

Luke began to chuckle at the astromech. “It was only a kiss, Artoo.”

Artoo protested that it was too indecent, and Luke called him a prude.

Ezra snorted at that, and Threepio’s voice trailed from the other end of the hallway. “Why must you go so fast, Artoo! You’ll cripple my joints!”

Threepio’s body shone gold as he finally appeared, walking slowly but more efficiently since the spa trip. Artoo beeped that Threepio should get new legs, and Threepio gasped.

Luke sensed a figure at the banister and grinned, looking up at her. “Look at you!”

Leia descended the stairs, revealing a sleeveless powder blue gown with ruffles across the top and layers of breezy fabric defining her legs. A royal silver necklace was her only form of jewelry, her crown-like braid reminding everyone there of her status. A smear of soft pink lipstick and eyeshadow completed her look, making her seem as harmless as a butterfly.

“Oh, this?” Leia reached them, doing a little spin. “This is my casual wear.”

Ezra, who still had an arm around Luke, chuckled at her. “Years ago, I would’ve believed you.”

They heard Chewbacca chortling, and looked over at Han, who was having a hard time computing Leia’s outfit.

Leia snorted at him. “Get it together, hotshot.”

Han blushed an uncharacteristic red, blinking rapidly and clearing his throat.

Leia winked at him, and Ezra bit back a smile as she addressed Luke. “Shall we?”

As Luke slipped away, he touched Ezra’s palm with his. Ezra sent Luke a smile as he stepped forward, jutting out an elbow.

Leia’s hand curled around Luke’s forearm, and she waved goodbye like she was the Queen, not Soruna.

Chewbacca was the one who happily waved back, the rest of them watching in silence.

————

It was a diplomatic debate that Luke could hardly follow. Even though Leia taught him all she could on basic politics and the government, Luke was a bit lost.

Thankfully, he wasn’t required to speak during dinner. He ate Nubian cuisine and swallowed down any defensive retorts on Leia’s behalf with red wine.

Queen Soruna, however, was an unusual figure. She wore white face paint with red dots, black hair tied back with golden jewelry and a dark dress so gaudy it was a wonder she could sit comfortably. Luke knew it was traditional Nubian clothes, and he absently wondered what his mother had to wear as Queen.

Something about this Queen, though, was sending Luke mixed messages. He delved into the Force to gauge her emotions, but found he could not. And the way she spoke robotically, as if she were reading a script, indicated that something was indeed amiss. 

Luke remained silent, however, knowing a heated word from either twin would end ties to Naboo for generations to come. 

It was at the end of dinner, when Queen Soruna agreed to once again sit at negotiations, that a written message was placed in front of them.

Leia and Luke read the message, hidden discreetly on the table, and realized that none of the possibilities and solutions they spent hours entertaining were useful.

The message read: “Imperial bugs. Meet in your sitting room at midnight.”

Without missing a beat, the twins locked eyes and inclined their heads to the Queen, voicing their courtesies before leaving.

————

Luke and Leia waited until rechecking for bugs in their sitting room to speak.

“I had no idea the Empire had enough troops to do this,” Leia said quietly, sitting on the lounge chair.

“I didn’t see this coming either,” Luke said dully, dropping onto the couch. 

“We need to find out what they control and get our people on this before we leave.”

“Before that, even,” Luke said, his eyes widening in realization.

“What is it?” Leia asked, leaning towards him on the chair.

“Queen Soruna had a chance to trap us tonight,” he said. “Instead, she convinced whoever is controlling her to only have bugs, and not to have any bugs in our rooms to show cooperation. She wants to pledge herself to our cause, but she can’t until we destroy the Imperial presence here.”

“I need to hear her say it,” Leia said hollowly. “If there’s bugs, we can’t call our people until she dismisses us to the Falcon.”

Luke hummed. “We’re exceptional at biding our time. It’s a wonder we’re alive.”

“It’s a wonder Han’s alive,” Leia emphasized.

Luke chuckled. “I’ve never met anyone with more luck than him.”

“I thought there was no such thing,” she countered.

“Han makes me think otherwise.” Luke paused, frowning deeply. “Should we tell them?”

Leia glanced at the clock. “It’s almost midnight. We’ll tell them after.”

————

Ezra facepalmed at the sight outside the kitchen door. Han somehow convinced half of the kitchen staff to play sabacc crouched in the hallway.

With Chewbacca and the droids making themselves scarce, it was up to Ezra to parent a man years older than him.

Han saw him off to the side, trying his best to look like a disappointed father, and he had the smarts to be sheepish.

Ezra sighed at the crowd observing him in confusion. He decided to speak Common Corellian. “Leia said to stay out of trouble.”

Han raised an eyebrow at hearing his native tongue, his entire body straightening in shock. He replied in a regional dialect, “let me finish the game. Please?”

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

————

Queen Soruna entered the room unceremoniously, remaining in her dress and makeup. The door closed behind her, a guard posted nearby.

Luke and Leia stood rigidly until the Queen sat on the couch. Leia lowered into the lounge chair, Luke positioning himself between them.

“I’m going to cut to the chase,” Queen Soruna said, her natural voice betraying a low-brow Nubian accent. “Even though the Emperor’s presence is gone, Naboo’s Imperial troubles are far from over.” Something in her hardened eyes broke through, and Leia realized how young the Queen was in comparison to her. “You must have found out I know about your mother,” she said, causing Leia to straighten her posture. “I hoped to use that information so that you would listen to my plea.”

The Force told Luke everything he needed to glean. Luke boldly tipped his head towards the Queen, even though Leia advised him to remain quiet. 

If she wanted to have a real discussion, she would have to know the truth.

Luke said, “you want to exchange information on our mother for protection. Is that right, Your Highness?”

Leia’s eyes widened at the use of ‘our.’

A flicker of shock played across the Queen’s dark eyes, but she inclined her head without speaking of it. “Queen Amidala is the most beloved ruler in Naboo’s recent history. There are songs and books and academic papers written about her, but any discussion of her work must be whispered. It is one of the greatest and most secretive shames in the galaxy. Lucky for you,” she glanced between both siblings, as if trying to understand what connected them beyond superficiality, “you’ve come to the right place. The palace has all the information left on Queen Amidala that has not been scrubbed or erased by the Empire.”

“And you’ll give it to us,” Leia said, “if we, in turn, erase the Empire from Theed.”

“Theed is all they have left in the mid-rim territories,” Queen Soruna informed them. “They are stretched thin, and you now outnumber them. The General in Theed foolishly trusts me not to collude with the emerging Republic. I am in a position to free my planet, the planet that your mother dedicated her short life to improving, and you will get your signed peace treaty, as well as take down more Imperial troops.”

“There’s just one problem,” Leia said. “There are troops all over Theed. We need to get to our ship to contact our people without having a single Imperial see us.”

“Not an impossible task,” Queen Soruna said, looking too smug for their liking. “I have back channels to guide you, and secret tunnels were built throughout the palace. They’ve been there since the Trade Federation invaded Naboo while your mother was Queen.”

Leia said warily, “I’m going to need more than that. You can see why we don’t trust you just yet.”

The Queen nodded. “I wouldn’t trust me neither. I’ll guide you myself.”

Luke bristled, and glanced at Leia. “We shouldn’t endanger a Queen so you can sleep better tonight.”

“She wants to do it,” Leia said assuredly, looking directly at the Queen. “I can see it in her eyes.”

Luke pursed his lips and deflated. His sister was a windstorm, and it was impossible to stop her once a decision was made.

“Princess Organa is correct on the matter.” Queen looked suddenly at Luke, and asked, “does that make you Prince Skywalker, I wonder?”

Luke bit down a frown, halting his mind from careening wildly into a thought process he wasn’t ready for yet. “I wouldn’t think so,” he replied measuredly, “since we aren’t royal blood.”

“You are Queen Amidala’s secret children,” Queen Soruna said carefully. “You might as well be royalty in the eyes of Naboo.”

The twins shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Leia said, “we have no claim to your planet. We grew up outside of it. And we would rather keep our parentage a secret.”

“I understand,” the Queen said cordially. “I will keep your secret.”

“And we will keep yours,” Leia promised.

The Queen rose to her feet, and the twins followed. She said, “the General is expected to record our lunch conversation tomorrow. Should you give away anything, Imperials are going to charge. If that happens, bring your blasters,” she looked at Luke, “and your lightsabers.”

Before either sibling could get a word in, Queen Soruna swished the fabric of her dress. The door opened as her foot tapped it, and the guard escorted her away.

The door shut, and Luke gaped at Leia.

Leia dropped onto the lounge chair and said, “fuck.”

————

“Shit, princess,” Han said as Leia paced their bedroom the next morning, “this doesn’t sound like a vacation anymore.”

Leia was wound up tight, and even pacing couldn’t release an iota of her conflicting emotions. She could sense Luke across the hallway, still asleep, and wished she were him.

“You can swim in the lake with Chewie for all I care,” Leia said icily. “Make it a vacation for yourself.”

“Whoa,” Han held up his hands, “I think you need to breathe.”

Leia skidded to a stop near the bed, and Han stood up. He came to meet her there, placing soft hands on her shoulders. Their height difference became all too apparent to Leia as she glanced up. 

After a beat, she buried her head in Han’s chest, allowing her body to lose its tenseness. She sunk into him, and Han gathered her into a hug. Leia took a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes and feeling her tumultuous mind clear.

Han’s cheek pressed against her hair, and he murmured, “I love you, and I hate seeing you like this.”

Leia sighed. “I love you too. I hate having to sound like a child throwing a tantrum.”

“You’re completely warranted in that,” Han said. “Don’t apologize for having feelings.”

Leia tipped her head up. “How are you doing, Han?”

“Don’t be mad,” Han began.

“Oh no.”

“Just...don’t be mad.”

“Han…”

Han smiled, the one that made Leia go weak in the knees. “Just let me, okay?”

“Fine.”

“I won some credits in a friendly game of sabacc.”

Leia blinked. “Friendly?”

“Promise,” Han said softly. “No harm done. Ezra was even there to watch over me.”

“The fact that a Jedi even needs to be there to watch over you,” Leia said warily, “doesn’t inspire much confidence.”

Han brushed back stray hairs on Leia’s forehead. “At least you’re not mad. Thank you, dear.”

“There are other things to worry about, anyway,” Leia said. “I’m merely conserving energy.”

Han chuckled, something deep that settled in the crevices of his chest and bubbled in his throat. “You’ll do this no problem, sweetheart. I’ll lend you a little of the endless luck that Luke insists I have.”

“I’ll need it,” Leia said seriously.

————

Luke awoke to fingers carding through his hair.

He was so tired last night that he only had the energy to slip off his suit jacket and pants. He crashed beside a sleeping Ezra in boxers and his silk dress shirt within minutes.

The amount of sunlight coming through the balcony window indicated that it was nearly mid-morning. Ezra’s Force signature demanded answers, and Luke felt exhausted just thinking about explaining it to him. Luke made a noise, and Ezra laughed softly, brushing his bangs away from his forehead.

Luke opened his eyes into slits, and his lungs were knocked breathless.

It was Luke who was meant to embody the twin suns of Tatooine, but Ezra proved to be worthy of the light.

Ezra’s skin was golden brown in the rays of sunlight, his eyes as bright as the glittering lake near the palace. The green kyber crystal shining around his neck was nothing compared to his all-encompassing light, inwardly and outwardly. The fact he was shirtless and statuesque, lying on his side, his hand cupping Luke’s cheek like he was precious, certainly helped Ezra’s case.

“Are you an angel?” Luke found himself asking, and his cheeks burned hotly once he realized what he blurted out.

He made to conceal his blush in the pillow, but Ezra’s Force signature was a magnetic pull, holding him in place.

“Funny,” Ezra murmured, his thumb dashing across Luke’s lips, “I was about to ask the same thing.”

Luke lost his breath a second time, and he pursed his lips once reality began its slow creep.

Ezra sensed the twinge in Luke’s signature, and his lips downturned. He laid on the pillow, turning Luke’s cheek so he was on his side.

Luke inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled slowly.

“Tell me,” Ezra murmured.

Luke hid his gaze with his eyelashes. “The Queen confirmed there are Imperials here pulling her strings. She will sign the peace treaty and give me information on my mother if we pull off a small miracle.”

“Which is?”

“Convince our people to take them down.”

Ezra was eerily quiet. He knew as well as Luke that it was easier said than done. Besides, he wasn’t one to jump into the fray thoughtlessly, especially with the New New Republic bringing about peace.

“Well,” Ezra said airily, “we’ve faced terrible odds and come out on top. And don’t forget your sister is a General. One of only three in the hierarchy, no less.”

“What are you saying, Ez?”

“I’m saying,” Ezra brushed a wavy hair behind Luke’s ear, “even if General Mothma and General Ackbar refuse to help, Leia has enough soldiers at her disposal to diffuse the situation.”

Luke frowned; Ezra was completely right, but his loose morals bothered him.

“It would be best if they surrendered,” Luke said decisively.

“They’re far too proud for that,” Ezra countered. “They’ll do anything to stop us. You know exactly what that means.”

Luke huffed. “Do you want to stay, or go?”

Ezra thought for a moment. It was a moment that stretched so long that Luke feared their answers wouldn’t align.

“It’s okay,” Ezra replied, “if you want to go once our mission is fulfilled. I would completely understand. I sense you are...conflicted here.”

Luke absently realized the swirl around his Force signature, and he took a calming breath to dissipate it. “It all feels so strange,” he admitted. “Naboo is beautiful, and my mother put her heart and soul into bettering this planet, but I feel so…”

“Out of place?”

“Yes,” Luke replied, knowing Ezra understood the feeling well. “Exactly. I feel unworthy, somehow. That I shouldn’t be here, and I made a mistake after all.”

“You are worthy,” Ezra breathed, his conviction startling Luke, “of so much more than just Naboo.”

Everything that went unspoken was laced into the following silence, and Luke was glad Ezra wasn’t one to wax poetics. He said what he meant in as few words as possible.

“Maybe that’s why I should stay,” Luke murmured, more to himself than to Ezra. He turned his head towards the ceiling, and said, “I have to figure it out by tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?”

“The Queen wants to get our message out through the Falcon. It will require serious stealth on our parts.”

Ezra didn’t make to offer his help, and Luke would reject him even if he did.

Luke turned towards the clock on his side of the bed, sighing sadly. “I need to get ready for a lunch meeting.”

Before he could roll away, Ezra’s bare chest pressed against his back. An arm was tossed around his side, the hand splayed near his stomach, trapping him, if only for a brief moment.

Ezra’s lips kissed the back of Luke’s neck, and he shivered underneath his thin dress shirt.

“Instead of crashing your X-wing in an act of foolish heroism when I said to be safe,” Ezra murmured, “I need you to actually be safe this time.”

Luke grasped Ezra’s hand with his prosthetic one, bringing it to his lips. Ezra nearly melted into him as Luke kissed his knuckles.

Luke dropped Ezra’s hand a moment later, turning to look into his eyes.

“I will,” Luke promised.

————

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Leia was about to defiantly sputter another negative when Luke’s aim to protect her became clear.

Leia closed her fingers around Luke’s spare blue lightsaber, and said, “fine.”

————

After lunch with Queen Soruna, she placed yet another written message in front of them.

It was one Luke was expecting, which read: “Midnight - Sitting Room - Send the Message.”

————

Once Leia found them, she ran for her brother, following his Force signature.

She found him meditating on a balcony, the rest of their group nowhere to be found. She could only hope they were remaining invisible.

Luke was crisscrossed on a lounge chair, and he peered over his shoulder. “What is it?”

Leia said breathlessly, “come with me.”

Luke got to his feet in a single beat. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Just,” Leia turned around, “come on. I found something.”

Luke followed her in silence, and Leia didn’t turn back until they halted in the middle of a hallway.

Leia observed a painting, and said, “look.”

Luke tipped his head up, and his eyes widened.

The painting was of a young woman, no older than seventeen. Her hair was swept up in one massive ring around her head, a golden headdress holding it in place. A ruby was on her forehead, red painted dots on her cheeks and a stripe on her bottom lip. Her dress was distinctly Nubian, a crimson gold covering her from neck to feet.

The plaque underneath the painting read: “Queen Padmé Amidala, fourteen years of age.”

Leia grasped Luke’s arm and sidestepped three times. Luke looked at the next painting, and his jaw nearly dropped.

Without the makeup acting as a mask, Padmé Amidala was a carbon copy of Leia. Both of their faces were round and delicate, a beauty mark on their mother’s cheek distinguishing her from Leia. Their hardened brown eyes, betraying their young age, were direct mirrors of each other. 

Padmé wore her hair in a strange coil, stretching behind her head with a golden contraption. In contrast to her crimson dress as a Queen, she now wore a navy dress and light makeup. 

The plaque underneath this painting read: “Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala, twenty-two years of age.”

Luke tore his eyes away and looked at his sister. “It’s like seeing your reflection, isn’t it?”

Leia frowned, her Force signature revealing her mixed emotions on the matter. “It is.”

Luke realized too late he said the wrong thing, and murmured, “this must mean I definitely look like…”

“Him?” Leia smiled bitterly. “I’d rather not think about it.”

“Me neither,” he said numbly.

The twins nonverbally decided to remain silent, looking up at the two portraits, wishing they could glean something on their mother’s character.

————

They hadn’t taken Queen Soruna seriously: the amount of secret tunnels hidden in the palace made the twins wonder if an entire secret society lived between the walls.

“Does the Empire know about this?” Leia whispered.

The Queen’s smug smirk over her shoulder was their answer. 

When she turned away and lead them out a secret exit, Luke and Leia shared a little smile.

Queen Soruna stopped them at the side wall, and looked up at a security camera. Luke and Leia flattened themselves alongside her.

The Queen explained, “the cameras switch off for a short period of time to refresh every night. Wait for the red light to blink, and we have ten minutes.”

“That’ll be tight,” Luke commented, “but not impossible.”

“I suppose I must give you some credit, Your Highness,” Leia said.

“Don’t congratulate me yet,” the Queen said quietly.

The red light blinked off, and the next ten minutes were a blur.

————

Leia didn’t breathe until she was safely tucked away in the palace sitting room with Luke.

She couldn’t comprehend that so much happened in so little time. The message was sent out on the Falcon, and they returned back with no Imperial detection. It was a complete miracle, and she couldn’t quite believe they could be this lucky.

Leia stared at the transponder she hid in her vest, as if wishing on a star that someone would answer.

Luke sat beside her on the couch. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry,” Leia murmured.

“You need to give it time,” Luke said gently. “We should get some sleep before the sun rises.”

“I don’t think I can,” Leia admitted.

“Let Han know you’re alright,” Luke said. “He’s always worried about you.”

“He should be.”

“Leia.”

“I don’t know why he stayed,” Leia found herself saying numbly. “This is a lot. I’m a lot. I know that, and I don’t understand why he’s stuck with us all this time.”

“Yes you do,” Luke said. “You’ve known ever since he saved me during the Death Star run.”

Leia sighed, flipping the transponder over in her fingers. “He’s such an idiot for loving me.”

“Well,” Luke smiled, “yeah.”

Leia punched Luke’s arm, and hated herself for laughing. “Shut up.”

“Go to him, Leia,” Luke said. “You owe him a hug.”

Leia snorted, but rose to her feet. She shot back, “you want me to go so you can stare longingly at your sleeping boyfriend.”

“I want you to go,” Luke corrected, “because I want to sleep beside my boyfriend, who goes to bed wearing really tight boxers and nothing else.”

Leia whistled. “Sounds hot,” she teased with a wink. She went to the doorway, and said, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

She went down the hallway before Luke could pass her up.

————

Two Jedi and thousands of troops were enough to get the Imperial presence on Theed to surrender.

All it took was for the Imperial General to see two cylindrical weapons that could light up green to realize he had made a terrible mistake.

The commanding officers and soldiers playing dress-up were handcuffed and taken to several outposts built by General Ackbar. Within days, trials for war crimes were being televised via holo.

Queen Soruna publicly signed a peace treaty saying she will cooperate with the new government, the New New Republic. Naboo was freed from the Empire at long last, the final remnants of the Emperor’s power in the mid-rim being extinguished.

As a gift, Queen Soruna gave Luke and Leia all the information they could ever need about their mother, as well as an unforeseen key to a long-forgotten estate.

The Queen brought the merry group to the Lake Country herself, keying open the entrance to one of the most beautiful houses either twin had ever seen.

Once the Queen left them to unpack for a short vacation, Artoo began to zoom about wildly in excitement. It took Threepio and Chewbacca to calm him down, for reasons that were unknown to the others.

Luke and Leia would have to ask Artoo one day, but today was not that day.

————

“Okay,” Leia said, “first, you put one hand on my waist.”

Han stood in front of her, biting his lip nervously. He stepped towards her, but not close enough to invade her space too much. An area had been cleared in their bedroom, which was as cavernous as the entire Lake Country house.

Han gently palmed Leia’s waist. “Now what?”

“Your other hand holds mine,” Leia intertwined their fingers, bringing them to her shoulder level, “in midair, over here.”

“Good so far,” Han said, looking down at her with a gentleness that melted her heart. “What about my feet?”

“This is the hard part,” Leia said, glancing down at their feet. “You need to move the inverse of how I move.”

She looked up at the confusion on Han’s face, and burst out laughing.

The fact that Han even approached her about learning how to ballroom dance was trivial. He said it was because he had to dance at the formal events Mon was fond of throwing, but Leia thought it was for another reason. One that hadn’t yet become clear to her.

“For example,” Leia said, Han not getting defensive at her laughs, “when I step forward, you step backward.”

“Ah,” Han said, “okay.”

“Let’s try it slowly,” Leia suggested.

She stepped forward, and he stepped backward.

“Now let’s try the side,” Leia said. “We have to move exactly the same, just with opposite feet. When I move my left foot against my right foot-”

“My right goes against my left,” Han finished.

“Yes. Let’s try it.”

They moved like a mirror image in a single side-step, and Leia beamed. She directed her smile up at him. “See? Not so bad. It’s when the dance is fast that people trip over each other’s feet.”

Han snorted. “Good thing you’re not one of those, huh?”

Leia winked, and Han blushed a little. His eyelashes fanned his cheeks as he looked down at their feet, then at their hands, then at her face.

“Leia,” Han said softly, “marry me.”

Leia didn’t think she heard him right for a good three seconds.

The words sunk into her mind, and she blinked down, then back up at him.

“Are you out of your mind?” Leia asked softly. “You’re crazy if you wanna marry me.”

Han grinned. “Jury’s still out on that one, but,” his eyes darted across her face, “we’ve been together for years. I’m not goin’ anywhere, sweetheart, and I love you more than I’ve loved anyone. Will you marry me?”

Indecision wracked through Leia’s mind, and she hated herself for making Han wait an agonizing moment.

Ever since Alderaan was destroyed, Leia thought she would rather martyr herself than live in a world without her parents. Then she learned that her parents were really her adoptive parents. Then she learned that she wasn’t alone in the galaxy, and she had a twin brother. Then she learned that she had a purpose after the war, and she got a man to follow her to the ends of the galaxy to make her smile.

That man was asking her to marry him, and Leia suddenly knew with a startling clarity that it was what she wanted too.

Leia stood on her tiptoes, leveling herself with a hesitant Han’s gaze.

“Yes,” she breathed.

She leaned in, and Han’s lips on hers rendered her dizzy and breathless.

————

Luke was wading in the lake when the loudest splash known to man disturbed his inner peace.

His eyes shot open from their closed meditative position when he realized Ezra had jumped inside the lake from the waterfall.

Luke looked up at how high the waterfalls were, and his heart dropped.

A ripple at the lake surface became Luke’s focal point, and if Ezra had bobbed up a second later, Luke would have had a panic attack.

Ezra’s buzzcut glistened with dewdrops as he reached the surface, the water line reaching to his chest. His skin was golden in the sunlight, his brown scars almost nonexistent in comparison to the glow. His blue eyes were as bright as glittering sapphires, and his wry grin drove Luke absolutely wild.

To combat the mixture of feelings, Luke exclaimed, “you could have given me a heart attack!”

Ezra’s grin only widened, and he waded towards Luke, close enough to see microscopic flaws in Ezra’s pores.

“You worry too much,” Ezra murmured, tossing his arms around Luke’s neck. He used Luke as a buoy to keep himself afloat, using the Force like Luke to swim without kicking. “I’m alright, Luke.”

A thin layer of water between them, Ezra rested their foreheads together. Luke heard him breathe through his nose deeply, closing his eyes, diving into the Force. Luke did the same, and heard a melody float up between them, behind them, all around them. Their noses brushed, and Luke closed his eyes, breathing in tandem with Ezra.

“It’s been a week, huh?” Ezra whispered, his voice carried away by the warm breeze.

“Yeah,” Luke exhaled. “I’m just glad it turned out alright.”

“I’m starting to think you have the power to make any scale tip in your favor.”

Luke’s eyes fluttered open. “Don’t be silly.”

Ezra’s eyes opened too, cerulean piercing through gray-blue. “I mean it. You saved me more than you know.”

Luke’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I was lost during the war, Luke,” Ezra said, his eyes a little wider than normal to express truthfulness. “I was nearly corrupted by the Dark Side. I was struggling with assimilating back into the Light, and there you were.” He was positively giddy, gaze observing Luke’s face like he was a god, meant to live among the stars. “There you were,” Ezra whispered, “this man made of the Light, and you helped me get back on my feet. I thank the Force for you, Luke. I thank the Force every day.”

Luke felt a lump in his throat, and he glanced down at the water. Out of all the possible responses he could think of, he knew he could only do one without fear of crying.

Luke met Ezra’s gaze, and said, “you’ve been watching too much Triangle of Love.”

At the mention of Luke’s favorite soap opera, Ezra laughed into Luke’s shoulder. Luke held them in place, bobbing in the water, and Ezra kissed Luke’s neck.

Ezra picked his head up, eyes filled with mirth. “Oh,” he breathed, “I love you.”

“Love you too, Ez.” Luke paused, then said, “I hear you. You mean a lot to me too.”

“Oh?” Ezra turned playful. “How much is ‘a lot’?”

“I’ve been wondering,” Luke said coyly, “when you’re going to cash in that reward.”

Ezra’s eyes were suddenly saucers, and he reeled Luke closer, as close as they could get.

“How about now?” Ezra murmured.

The words barely registered before Ezra was gone, swimming towards the dock.

“Race you!” Ezra exclaimed.

Luke snorted, then paddled at his own pace. “You’re ridiculous, Ez!”

“You love me!”

Luke sighed. “Yeah,” he muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
